The Death Kinght called Anzu Gravestorm
by Ryudo the Geo-Hound
Summary: a Death knight enters storm wind and starts to remmber things of her past an meet her old frind a mage


**The Death**** Knight**

**Chapter**** 1:**** memories**** of the past**

As the female death knight stands before the gates of Stormwind, as she dismounts her mount, and she looks around as if she remembers something from her past.

"Hmm, I remember I played outside here a lot whit my friends"

As she remembers the past, the voice that echo's in her mind lets her forget the past for a bit, as she holds her hand close to her head, as if she has a headache. She slowly walks to the gate and sees the first person coming to her. It's a human female mage, the mage looks at the death knight as if she knows her, as the mage gets closer she looks deeper into her eyes, the death knights eyes look dead, The Death Knights eyes, which had been innocent and pure when she was still alive, has faded into a pale blue color

"Hey"

The mage answers the death knight, she looks at the mage

"Yes? What is it? "

"Aren't you Anzu Gravestorm?"

As the mage tell the name the death knight gets a memory, she hears the voice of an innocent child repeating the name she just heard. As she looks at the mage, a tear comes out of her eye.

"Y-Yes, that's my old name, but how do you know?"

The mage smiles and comes closer.

"Its me Amanda Braveweave, after you left Stormwind to fight the war in the Badlands, I was worried. So I stared to learn the ways of the mage"

The mage smiles again and shows of her dress

"Does it suite me Anzu? Tell me honestly"

As the death knight looks at her and she smiles softly. Suddenly the voice in her head die's the voices just stops hunting her head.

"Amanda I-I…."

The death knight stops and tears run down her ice cold cheeks. The mage comes closer and looks at the death knight.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. You know I am sensitive to it "

"It's just that, that I heard you where dead, killed in action"

The death knight looks at her, and looks at her armor. The dents, scratches and rips in her armor with fight she had with the monsters, bad guys and the horde but also, friends and even the army generals.

"I..I don't know what to say"

The mage looks at her. Then suddenly the death Knight faints, her memories coming back to her in flashes, like a movie that keeps running in her mind. The memories of her childhood, her teen years and then her final night before she died. The mage picks her up and slowly walks to the bridge of Stormwind overlooking the valley of hero's. The mage looks around on just before the come on the bridge. Suddenly a guard comes up to the both of them.

"HEY YOU!!"

He yells, as he comes closer to them.

"HALT, what do you think you are doing Miss Amanda? She is our mortal enemies "

The mage looks at the guard. Holding her friend tightly

"If you don't have anything nice to say to me or my friend, then leave us alone. She might look like one but, she is my friend"

As the guard looks at the death knight, and then looks at the mage, who looks worried about her friend.

"Well, okay go to the inn, near the bank"

The mage smiles

"Thank you, Regar"

"Yeah, yeah now get going before I chanc my mind on brining that thing into the city"

The guard turns and walks back the post that is near the gates of Stormwind, as the mage and death knight, slowly walk over the bridge overlooking the valley of hero's. Then they enter the city, it's very busy in the Stormwind, there are many people, as the mage and death knight enter and go the inn, that's on their left side. Just before they enter the inn a gnome warlock comes out, she looks at the mage and death knight.

"YOU"

She says while her face is white as a sheet.

"It's you the death knight, which killed my family "

As the mage looks at the gnome, and try's to calm her down

"Oh my, dear warlock please don't judge her so harsh, she can't help it because she was under a cures "

"Cures my ass, she was the one…."

The lock pauses for a bit, then looks at the mage

"Did you kill her?"

The mage shake her head and then smiles at the lock

"Umm she's fainted; she is one of my best friends"

As the mage tells the death knight opens her eyes slowly, the look looks at her.

"Her eye's they look human again"

The mage looks at the death knight

"Hey, you're right, would you mind helping me getting her upstairs "

The Lock nods, they enter the inn and get the room upstairs.

"Hey, Amanda"

The death knight opens her eyes. Her eyes return to normal but still the color of her skin is still that of the death knight. The mage smiles and looks at her friend. The mage blushes lightly, as the lock goes out.

"You guys, I have to go and get some herbs to heal the wounds of your friend"

The mage looks at her friend

"You want to go to take a bath, like we did when we were kids?"\

The mage blushes so does the death knight.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Ice Crown

"My Master, there is something I have to tell you, that's worrying"

As a small creature comes in to a hall, where there is a large throne where the Lich king sits.

"Speak my servant"

The ice cold voice of the Lich King rumbles in the room.

"An unholy rune has been shattered"

"WHAT?!"

The booming voice of the lich king fills the room echoing all around.

"Tell me more"

As the servant comes closer, it looks like a mutated troll

"It seems that an unholy rune of the death knight Anzu Gravestorm shattered"

As the troll looks at the Lich king, he bows deeply

"Hmmm…it seems that some of the death knight remember their past, very well Akura, we go and get the death knight back"

"But master, she is in Stormwind"

"Hmm...My old allies home huh? Very well let one of the death knights handle her"

"Yes, my master HAKAR"

Another death knight comes in to the hall, he walks up to his master the Lich king

"My master, Command me"

"Here are your orders, Get the death knight Anzu Gravestorm back, and I will grant you more power"

The death knight gets up and walks out of the hall way"

"We will see what will happen when someone she loved comes to get her"

The lick king sits back in his throne.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: The small wish**


End file.
